


Ксено

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Да твою же мать! — глухо шипит Гэвин, отворачиваясь так, чтобы уткнуться в плечо пытаясь прикрыть рот и заглушить звуки. — Отстегни ты меня уже, сука!— Язык, детектив, — фыркает ёбанный андроид, отрываясь от него.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 35





	Ксено

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1164785141098504193  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Блять, блять, да пиздец нахуй, блять! — раскатистые маты Гэвина очень плохо слышны за пределами подсобного помещения — единственного, в котором нет камер наблюдения.

Он до боли жмурит глаза, кусает губы и дёргает руками, неудобно прикованными прямо над головой, к чёртовой трубе. И, будь эта дрянь из полипропилена, то и срать бы на всё, но какая сволочь в участке поставила настоящий чугун, он даже спрашивать не хочет. Просто пристрелить неизвестного урода, потому что запястья у него не резиновые и уже нехило саднят.

— Да твою же мать! — глухо шипит Гэвин, отворачиваясь так, чтобы уткнуться в плечо пытаясь прикрыть рот и заглушить звуки. — Отстегни ты меня уже, сука!

— Язык, детектив, — фыркает ёбанный андроид, отрываясь от него.

Будто он не знает, что язык! Словно он не чувствует этот самый блядский язык у себя в заднице, а под его зажмуренными веками не взрываются звёзды, заставляя поверить в то, что один человек действительно может создать целые вселенные со своими чёрными дырами, которые показываются, лишь когда он на самом краю.

Гэвин на самом краю уже в третий раз, хотя эту самую грань ему ещё ни разу не было позволено перейти. Чёртовы запястья, которые нещадно натирает металлом наручников, уже не саднят, а натурально болят, когда он пытается вырваться.

— Отъебись ты уже, — задыхаясь рычит Гэвин, запрокидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену.

Все эти звуки не выходят угрожающими даже на долю от нужного, потому что его трясёт крупной дрожью каждый раз, когда Коннор прижимается губами к влажному от слюны анусу, снова и снова проталкивая внутрь язык и заставляя его едва не терять сознание от того как хочется пересечь блядскую черту. 

Утонуть в удовольствии, дать себе забыться, перестать чувствовать каждый нерв так, словно с него сняли кожу под самый ноль, делая беззащитным перед любыми посягательствами андроида.

Коннор не останавливается. Он просто держит на краю, не позволяя Гэвину скинуть ногу с его плеча, пока сам, стоя на коленях, вылизывает крупными мазками, от которых так хочется умереть прямо сейчас.

Гэвин снова жмурится до боли, сжимает ладони в кулаки и проклинает тот самый момент, когда ему вообще в голову пришла мысль попререкаться с блядским Андерсоном, который стал первопричиной этого всего. И тупую рекламу про «оседлать лицо» — тоже. Всё это пиздец как ему не нравится, из-за разного ряда причин.

Например, потому что руки уже саднят, а из-за ужасного скрипа наручников о батарею из ушей, кажется, вот-вот хлынет кровь. И Гэвин пытается быть потише, насколько это вообще возможно, закрывая рот вздёрнутыми вверх руками. Выходит просто отвратительно, ведь Коннор знает о самых чувствительных местах — а сейчас, это почти что вся кожа, что у него только есть. 

Та самая, из которой он был бы рад вышагнуть и не чувствовать ничего — ни горячей ладони на животе, ни мягких губ, ни волосков, которые щекочут его бедро. 

— Оста... остановись, — приказ звучит совсем глухо, надсадно и моляще. Андроид даже замирает и чуть отстраняется, устраивая и вторую ногу у себя на плече.

— Плохо? — сочувствие распознаётся как издёвка, и если бы Гэвин мог — он бы дал ему в морду.

Сделать это нет ни единой возможности, поэтому, вместо ответа, он сжимает ноги на шее андроида, что, конечно, не даёт никакого результата. Только смешинки в бездонно-карих глазах появляются, и он склоняет голову набок. Колено съезжает с плеча, снова вынуждая Гэвина балансировать и искать положение поудобнее, чем стоя на одной ноге и опираясь на Коннора другой.

— Если вы хотели, чтобы я продолжил — следовало просто сказать об этом, детектив, — с прежней вежливостью говорит Коннор, и Гэвин всё-таки пытается пнуть, забывая, что сейчас почти вся его устойчивость зависит именно от андроида, ведь, для того чтобы дотянуться до трубы, нужно встать на цыпочки.

— Отстегни... меня... — выдаёт хрипло Гэвин, глядя на Коннора сверху вниз в тот редкий момент, когда он оказывается выше просто потому, что поднимаясь с колен андроид устраивает его бёдра у себя на паху.

Вместо ответа на приказ — нежное поглаживание кожи внизу живота, которое просто выкручивает так, что небольшое помещение оглашает долгий, чувственный стон.

— Вы красиво смотритесь, — неловко отзывается Коннор, продолжая изучать подушечками не только живот, но и забираясь ими под футболку Гэвина и находя сосок.

— Съеби, блять, — глухо рычит он, пытаясь хоть как-то ускользнуть от слишком настырных, неугомонных пальцев, которые продолжают гладить и изучать тело. 

Места прикосновений горят так, словно его прижгли раскалённым железом — не слабее чем от того как наручники натирают. И всё, что только нужно было — сказать пару не тех слов, и вот он уже просто не может. Нет никакого контроля над чёртовой ситуацией. Ни единого шанса на спасение, когда блядского андроида перемкнуло.

И остаётся надеяться, что он вообще в состоянии сделать бэкап или сказать какое-нибудь стоп-слово, обозначающее совершенно чёткое и внятное «нет», которое Коннор воспримет на своей поломанной частоте. 

— Вы уверены, детектив? — хмыкает андроид, другой рукой дразняще проводя пальцами по его заднице и осторожно касается сжатого кольца мышц, влажного от слюны. 

От прикосновения его переёбывает так, что крик Гэвин сдерживает только сжимая зубы до примитивного скрипа. И нет, он не уверен, потому что внутри, напряжённые до состояния звонкой пружины, мышцы нуждаются не в свободе, а в сладкой расслабляющей судороге.

— Блять, — выдыхает он одними губами, но этот комментарий Коннор не пропускает мимо ушей. Он реагирует на него такой улыбкой, которой позавидовал бы “Американский психопат”, и осторожно проталкивает кончик пальца внутрь.

— Так? — мурлычет Коннор, ощупывая его стенки изнутри совсем слабо. Издеваясь над ним одними этими нежными касаниями.

— Блять, блять, блять, — вместо ответа только и выдавливает из себя Гэвин, и снова жмурится. 

Невыносимо. 

До безумия. 

До смерти. 

До конца всего сущего.

— Не слышу ответа, — мягко замечает Коннор, вообще прекращая всякое движение, и заставляя Гэвина в протесте толкнуться обратно на палец, пытаясь почувствовать его глубже внутри.

— Блять, Коннор! — голос подводит срываясь на невнятный хрип на имени андроида, и тот сжаливается, вводя палец целиком.

— Блять, Коннор, — соглашается Коннор, продолжая водить пальцем внутри прекрасно, но так недостаточно, что у Гэвина выступают слёзы на глазах и он сжимает зубы сильнее, всерьёз опасаясь что сломает их к чертям. — Дыши глубже.

Удивительно, но Гэвин делает длинный прерывистый выдох и такой же вдох, подчиняясь простому совету так, словно он признаёт за Коннором право на приказы. И нет, ему не становится легче, но пока он сосредоточен на дыхании, пальцев внутри уже два, и то как его растягивают, не настолько мучительно. 

Не настолько, хотя всё ещё пиздецки близко. 

Особенно, когда ладонь нежно поглаживает его рёбра и спускается к животу, накрывая исходящий смазкой член и сжимает у самого основания, чтобы Гэвин не кончил без позволения.

— Я с тебя потроха выну, — слабо угрожает ему Гэвин, встречая бедрами каждое движение пальцев внутри и мотает головой, словно совсем оглушённый. — Выну, блять, и выебу в трубки...

— Потом, — соглашается Коннор, — потом, детектив, вы можете сделать со мной всё, что только захотите. Но сейчас с вами это сделаю я.

— Расстегни наручники, Кон, — хрипит Гэвин, чувствуя, что сил держать руки уже нет никаких и плечи болят адово, несмотря на то, что возбуждение заставляет его гореть и умирать внутри без остановки. 

Словно в старой сказке, где нужно выбрать между смертью в огне и смертью во льдах, и теперь Гэвин не предпочёл бы быструю смерть от пламени. О, нет, он предпочёл бы умирать от того как холоден к нему Коннор.

Андроид не шевелит пальцами, когда наручники распадаются сами по себе. Словно злоебучая магия, что запрещена вне Хогвартса, в существование которого Гэвин отчаянно верил до своих пятнадцати лет. Нет, это, конечно, всего лишь электромагнитный сигнал, отмыкающий замок и заставляющий его окончательно потерять устойчивость, оседая на руках и плечах Коннора.

— Сейчас, — мягко бормочет тот, и прижимает его спиной к пыльной стене, поудобнее устраивая ноги у себя на бёдрах и слишком быстро расстёгивает ширинку. 

Её визг Гэвин помнит только потому что мерзкий звук оседает в памяти одновременно с тем, как Коннор прижимается губами к его, целуя медленно, нежно, умело. Задевая все нужные точки, от которых ему хочется покончить с бренным миром, потому что это так хорошо, что просто запредельно.

— Потерпи, — мягко говорит Коннор, и Гэвин не протестует. Он потерпит что угодно и без вопросов, ведь по растянутым и подготовленным мышцам медленно въезжает горячая головка, обнося ему голову к хренам.

Он не просто видит чёрную дыру в ткани мироздания, а проваливается в неё беспощадно от одного единственного толчка, кончая. В совсем невнятном и едва различимым хрипе с большой натяжкой можно распознать имя Коннора, но андроид справляется, перехватывая человека.

Крупная дрожь выворачивает всё тело, словно дробя и ломая кости, чтобы показать миру изнанку Гэвина Рида, с чем тот не согласен. Вот только Коннор, крепко прижимающий его к себе, не задаёт вопросов и не просит разрешений.

Он приходит в чёртову подсобку по наводке напарника и берёт то, что нужно или то, что ему нравится, заставляя преодолевать черту снова и снова, пока его руки крепко сжимают Гэвина, не давая тому окончательно пропасть.

— Гэвс? — обеспокоенный голос Коннора выбрасывает Гэвина из своих мыслей, когда он жмётся лбом к его плечу, пытаясь уцепиться дрожащими пальцами за шею.

— Порядок, — едва слышно отзывается он, с трудом выравнивая дыхание. — А ты?

— У меня не сбиты запястья, — замечает Коннор неодобрительно, но Гэвин только усмехается, мстительно сжимая его внутри. Хотя, то, чего ему это стоит с обострённой чувствительностью поверх близких нервных окончаний едва ли однажды может понять андроид.

— Плевать, — лениво отзывается он, одаряя Коннора самодовольной улыбкой. У него дрожат губы, когда Коннор прижимается к ним, то ли в попытке согреть, то ли успокоить. 

Лёгкий тремор не имеет никакого значения, пока Кон целует его неторопливо, помогая выровнять дыхание и вообще расслабиться у него в руках. Эти самые умелые руки приводят его в порядок — насколько это возможно, конечно.

Особенно уютным в этой херне Гэвин находит то, что любовник устраивает его у себя на груди, в узком, темном и пиздецки неудобном помещении, пока он не в состоянии шевелить ногами.

— Долго ты выводил Хэнка? — любопытствует Коннор, доставая из кармана бинт, и ловя его руку чуть выше запястья, уверенно накладывая ткань в несколько слоёв.

— Минут пять, — фыркает Гэвин, жмурясь от удовольствия и поднимает на него глаза.

Такой ответ явно не устраивает Коннора, и, судя по вопросительному взгляду, его больше интересует что именно нужно было сделать для того, чтобы вывести Хэнка настолько, чтобы тот пристегнул обидчика к батарее. 

Гэвин, вместо ответа, показывает язык.


End file.
